Never give a Jackal a blank Tape
by XxXzUzUrOoXxX
Summary: A little parody with a few of my own characters. I think its funny. LAUGH DAMN IT!


Samara, Sibs, and Iriss. (Just so you know Sibs is half jackal half-human and Iriss is half wolf half-human and Norman is half dragon half-human. They are all my characters from my own mind that you very much) R&R please.

One day Sib's and Iriss were sitting on the couch at Sibs place when Sibs jumped up.

"I want movies. Let's go get movies." She exclaimed making a dash towards the door. Before she got to it Iriss replied to her outburst with out looking up from her book.

"We don't have a car you loser and besides the closest Hollywood Video is like 4 miles from here and I'm not walking." She said turning the page on her book.

Sibs ears twitched and she stomped over to Iriss, tail swishing madly and eyes blaring. "You will do as I say or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She cried pointing a finger in Irisses direction.

Iriss closed her book and stood up not looking at Sibs. She walked to the kitchen and came back with a frying pan.

"What cha gonna do with that?" Sibs asked her Adhd kicking in. With out saying any thing Iriss just raised the pan and whacked Sib's across the head. Sib's fell side ways and let out a cry of "Dear Jesus!"

With that Iriss went back to her book and began to read again.

X+X

After about an hour or so Sibs woke up and started bouncing around the room like a demented bunny.

"Can we go rent movies now? Can we? Huhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?" She cried all in one breath.

Finally giving in Iriss said yes.

"Oh and if I can't make it carry me like I have never been carried before." Sibs said with a mock tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Please. If you can't make it, which I doubt you will, I'm leaving your ass there." Iriss replied opening the door and pushing Sib's out.

X+X

Once they finally got to Hollywood Video Sib's was more energetic then ever.

"Holy gawd! Did you see that guy? He had a skirt and makeup and a toob-top on and every thing! He was so hawt! Let's go rape him!" She whined stomping her feet like a child.

Before she could say anything else Iriss whacked her upside the head again with the frying pan she secretly took with her.

"Shut up and try not to embarrass me please." She said and walked into the store with Sibs following in a daze.

Once inside Sibs went to go look at the Horror movies and Iriss went to go look at special interests.

Sibs had already picked up about 14 movies. She was walking by a basket filled with foreign movies and stuff when she stopped. Dropping all her movies she rushed over to the basket and dove in headfirst so all that was sticking out of the basket were her legs and tail which drooped lazily behind her.

Iriss heard the commotion as well as every one else and went over to see what happened. Once she got to the front of the crowd she almost died. Sib's was sitting on top of the basket of movies eating a candy bar that did not look sanitary.

"Mmmmm….stale chocolaty goodnessh." She moaned taking another bite of the candy.

Sighing Iriss walked over to Sibs and yanked the candy bar out of her claws.

"What in the wide wide world of sports are you doing!" She screeched, throwing the chocolate behind her vaguely hearing some one yell 'My eye!'

"I shwas eating candeh!" She cried a huge smile one her face. "Oh and I found a movie."

She held up the blank movie for her friend to see. Sighing Iriss grabbed the movie and hit Sibs across the head with the frying pan causing her to fall of the top on the basket of movies.

Jumping up excitedly Sibs followed suit to Iriss up to the counter.

"I'd like to rest this movie please." She said sliding it across the counter to the man. The man looked at her then the head that poked over the top of the counter. Suddenly Sibs jumped back eyes white with rage pointing at the man with an accusing finger.

"You! You must pay for you evil doing with your hair Mullet man!" She cried, eye twitching.

"Please excuse her. She's mentally ill and not right in the head." Iriss explained, taking out her wallet and taking out five-dollar bill.

Before the man could take the money Sibs cried 'SHABLICA!' and made a mad dash for the clerk. With a bounding leap she tackled him to the floor.

"NORMAN!" Iriss yelled, calling for the manager. After about a minute Norman came shuffling out of the back room tail swishing behind him.

"What this time Iriss. Did Sib's knock down the movie shelves again?" He replied in a board voice.

"No she attacked a new employee and is now giving him a full nelson." She said equally board.

"Shave your head blasphemy! SHAVE IT!" Sibs cried pulling his head tighter.

In one swift movement Norman grabbed Sibs by the back of her neck and she dropped the employee. Norman picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Damn it Sibs. He just started!" Norman said walking around the counter and dropping her next to Iriss.

"Well you shouldn't hire people with mullets now should you." Sibs replied indignantly crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Iriss just take the movie, O.K.?" He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Iriss sighed again and nodded, kicking Sibs in the butt and taking the movie. Sibs quickly go up, waves a goodbye to Norman and left with Iriss, skipping like an idiot.

X+X

Once at home Sibs started to run around the kitchen gathering food, drinks and some inedible things for the movie.

Once she was settled she called for Iriss and started to movie.

"What the hell…" she muttered staring at the odd pictures going by. When it ended the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" She cried, tripping over a table, a chair and a rug all in record time.

"'Elloo?" She answered, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Seven days…" The voice crackled, sounding dead.

" Seven day for what?" Sibs asked biting her lip. "Till my birth day? Or… or a party? Oh I love parties. Do you love parties? I love parties. Will there be cake? How bout games? I like games. Do you like games?"

"Shut the hell up! Seven days till I kill you and take you out of all our misery. Jesus Christ you're annoying!" The voice said anger rising.

"Bitch please! No need to get all PMSy. Gawd." Sibs said putting her hand one her hip. "Oh you done it now bitch. My hands on my hip and that means I'm not happy."

"Who gives a fuck! 'Your hands on your hip'. Bull shit. I should just come over there right now and kill you. Damn." The voice replied.

"…Hi! My name is Sibs! What's your name?"

"Dear lord."

"Wow funny name. See I always though my name was funny but yours...whoo-ie! That's a doosie."

"…I think I should go kill my self."

"Naw. Don't do that!"

"You know what I'm just gonna say seven days again and then I'm gonna hang up."

"Aw why? We could have a crazy time. Crazy! I want crazy! The put me in a padded room in a shirt that had no sleeves and there were rats. I hate rats. They drive me crazy. Crazy! I went crazy! They put me in a pad-"

"SEVEN DAYS!"

-click-

Sib's shrugged and hung up the phone.

X+Xseven days laterX+X

Sibs was walking around the house signing 'X gon' give it to ya' when the TV turned on by it's self. Water started to gurgle out of the TV, falling onto the floor making a puddle.

"IRISS! THE TV IS LEAKING!" She cried, cupping her hand around her mouth making her self louder.

"What?" Iriss said walking into the room. She looked at the TV and growled. "You didn't try to give it a swimming lesson again did you?"

"Nope." Sibs said shaking her head.

Suddenly the TV screen showed a girl climbing out of a well and walking towards the screen. Once she was close enough her hands popped out followed by her head and upper body.

"Oh that is so cool! ME NEXT!" Sibs cried running over and yanking Samara out of the TV. She landed on the ground with a thud and quickly stood up. She stretched out her arms and turned toward Sibs smacking her in the head.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Sibs cried pushing her back causing her to fall. Unknown to both of them Iriss was video taping the whole thing.

Samara stood up once more and made he way back to Sibs who was trying to get in to the TV. Sibs looked up and shoved her yet again.

"It's my fucking turn!" she cried before tackling her to the ground like she did the employee at Hollywood Video. She grabbed her and got her into a headlock while Samara pounded the ground.

"Let me go you imbecile!" Samara cried scratching at Sibs arms. When she let go, Samara turned over and started to bang her head against the ground.

Sib's lifted her leg and kicked Samara off so she went through the glass coffee table. Standing up Samara grabbed a chair and smashed it over Sibs head. Pausing for a moment Sibs stood up.

"Can you excuse me a moment? I have to use the little jackals room." She asked. Samara nodded and Iriss paused the tape.

After a long pause Samara finally spoke. "So…uh… See any good movies lately? I mean besides mine?"

"No not really. But I did see that movie…what's it called…" Iriss replied pausing for a moment. They both herd the toilet flush and a door close.

"Surry." She said and tackled Samara again.

X+Xthe next dayX+X

Samara, Sibs, and Iriss were all sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"Should you be going back to the well soon?" Iriss asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Naw. Think I'll stay here for a while it you don't mind. I kinda want to get the hang of things ya know?" She said also taking a sip of coffee.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sibs asked looking at Samara.

"Didn't really give me a choice now did you sunshine? Ask away."

"How did you make calls to people from the well?"

"…Cell phone?"

"Oh. But that must have terrible reception."

"Uh…yeah…bad reception." 


End file.
